


Searching For Love’s Truth

by BarisiGirl, Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Bar, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: Nick goes to a gay club in Brooklyn for the first time and meets Peter Stone. They click, but a case interrupts. It would be 2 years before they meet again when nick leaves Manhattan SVU and transfers to Seattle where DA Peter Stone lives.Nick learns that what he grew up believing is not everything when he learns to accept himself.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Peter Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Searching For Love’s Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on DMs between Thepresidentofrussia23 and myself on Twitter.
> 
> Please give this story a chance. This is also the first story that I have posted that includes sex and smut, as well as being the first story I have posted that does not include Rafael Barba.
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos which are more than welcome.
> 
> And please be kind to the 2 of us.
> 
> Thank you for reading

Peter Stone was back in New York City for the first time in years, away from Seattle he would be able to visit clubs he normally wouldn’t, gay clubs, he considered himself bisexual. His family knew and were fine with it, he had dated both men and women in high school and collage, he met his now ex-wife in collage. True they loved each other, but he had affairs while on the road as a baseball player. In the end, it was too much for her and they divorced. After an accident at practise, Peter was no-longer able to play, so he went back to collage, law school. He did well and graduated top of his class. He got a job straight away at the Seattle District Attorneys Office. He was doing well, but if anyone at his office knew, he’s not sure what would happen. He had heard stories of people that had left the office because they were gay or bi, so he kept quiet about his sexual orientation. He stood in front of the mirror in his hotel room to see how he looked. Staying in Brooklyn there weren’t many clubs in the area, which meant there was less of a chance of being recognised. Peter had stalled long enough, he grabbed his wallet and phone and left. 

Nick Amaro is a detective in Manhattan SVU though he lives in Queens. All his life, he knew that there was something different about him and he thought that that was way his dad beat him. His marriage had just ended and he was looking for something different something to take his mind off it. When he was a teenager, his first crush was not on the girl who lived across the road, but her older brother. While he would sleep, he would think of Andrew and would wake up to wet pj’s and sheets. He didn’t want his dad to know so he said that he liked Tina [Andrew’s little sister] so his dad gave him his first beer. That was the only time he liked someone of the same gender. 

But tonight, he want to see if he still felt the same as when he was a teenager. Nick had decided on a gay club in Brooklyn. Nick didn’t want the chance to run into anyone he worked with. He kept his phone on just in case he was needed for a case. Little did he know, his life would change.

The club wasn’t that busy yet, but the music was pumping and there were plenty of good looking men there. Peter went up to the bar to get a drink. There were a lot of younger men there and he was pretty sure some of them were underage. He was on his second beer when in walked this dark haired man with tanned skin and what looked like dark brooding eyes. Peter could tell that this new man was looking a little uncomfortable just by the way he kept looking around while keeping his head down. Before too long, this new man made his way to the bar and ended up sitting on a barstool near Peter. Peter was intrigued and wanted to know more about this mystery man.

Peter grabbed his beer and walked over to him “this seat taken?” 

“No, go ahead” Nick says while waving to the seat 

“I’m Peter” Peter said and he held his hand out. 

“I’m Nick, nice to meet you” 

“nice to meet you too” Peter said with a smile.

“where are you from Peter?” 

“Seattle, you?” 

“Queens, what’s Seattle like?”   
“Seattle, oh its humid and it can snow during the winter and of course it rains and rains. But I’ve always loved the great Pacific Northwest”

“Sounds just like NYC. Not sure my Cuban blood could handle it”

Peter snickered “oh really? Then why don’t you visits Seattle sometime”

“Perhaps one day I will. So Peter, what do you do?”

“I work at the district attorneys office there”

“A lawyer?”

“Mmm yeah… tell Nick, what do you do?”

“I’m a detective, but I would rather not talk about work right now”

“No work-talk. Got it”

“How about you let me buy you a drink” Nick said as he waved down the bartender. They spent about an hour just talking about their personal lives and what drew them to this bar. When a corner table opened up, they grabbed it before anyone else could. Right as Peter was leaning in, Nick’s phone rang.

“Too bad about the no work-talk, but my squad just caught a case and they need me at the precinct where I am still on desk duty. It was nice talking to you Peter”

“You too Nick, perhaps we could meet up again before I head back to Seattle in a couple of days?”

“I would like that, but I’m not sure I would be able to, this case sounds bad”

“How about I give you my card, it has my office number on it, in case you are in Seattle” Peter gets a pen and writes his personal number on the back “and now you have my personal number, just in case you want to talk” 

Nick took the card and the pair said their goodnights. Nick took the first cab into Manhattan but couldn’t help thinking about Peter and how attractive he was. The case turned out to be very bad and Nick ended up forgetting about Peter and his card. It would end up being a couple of years before Nick and peter would meet again.

There was a case that shook Nick to the core, a case where he was almost shot. He knew it was time for a change. When he was clearing out his desk, he found a card for a Peter Stone and that night came back to him. He remembered how he felt and that he wanted to kiss Peter so much and was about to before his phone rang. He checked to see if there were any positions available in the Seattle PD. Luckily there was a position in their homicide division. With in a week after applying for it, Nick got word that he would be transferring to Seattle Homicide in month. In the privacy of his soon-to-be former house, he pulled the card from his wallet and looked at it before deciding to ring the personal number written on the back and just hoped that Peter would remember him. It kept ringing before someone picked up “hi Peter, I’m not sure if you remember me, but my name is Nick and we met at a bar in Brooklyn a couple of years ago”

“Hi Nick, I was hoping that you would ring. How have you been?”

“Ive been good. I’m sorry about the long wait, but that case ended up being very bad and I forgot all about you”

“I know, I watched the news. I’m just glad that that man is behind bars for a long time”

“So am i. How are you?”

“Good. Ive had a few big trials, but nothing compared to Manhattan”

“So I’ve actually decided that I need a change and have actually applied for a position at Seattle Homicide, starting in a month and I was clearing out my desk when I found your card. And I was wondering if when I get to Seattle, if you still wanted to get a drink? I would understand if you don’t”

“I definitely still do and if you don’t have an apartment yet, I could help you look or give you some ideas on where to look. When do you get here?”

“Next week and I’ve already found a place that’s close to the precinct”

“That’s great, let me know when you get here and I will take you to one of the best bars in the city”

“Can’t wait” Nick couldn’t help smiling while talking to Peter. It was one of the easiest conversations he had had. They talked for a little while longer, but had to eventually hang up as Peter had an early morning meeting. Nick packed a little more of his things before heading to bed. While he was sleeping, he dreamt of Peter and what he would taste like. He could feel his cock hardening up, so he grabbed the lube that was on his bedside table and slicked up his hand a little. Nick moved his hand down to his cock and wrapped his hand around. He slowly started to pump his fist up and down occasionally thumbing his slit and taking some pre-cum that gathered there on the up-stroke and caressing his balls on the down-stroke. He thrusted faster into his fist pretending that it was Peter’s fist. It had been a long time since he had masturbated. He could feel the start of his orgasm rise from the base of his spine. Nick came with a shout, his thick white fluid shot out over his fist and landed on his stomach. Nick fell back relaxed, but he knew he had to clean up before falling asleep so he grabbed a couple of tissues and took care of his mess.

The following week, Nick found himself finally in Seattle and sitting across from Peter drinking beer.

“So Nick, how have you found Seattle so far?”

“Its not too bad at the moment, but its getting better” Nick said flirting with Peter

“I glad you like it”

Peter ordered some food so neither of them would get too drunk and they got talking. Peter about his personal life after finding out that even though he was bi, his co-workers were fine with it. As it turned out, what he had heard over the years were just rumours. Nick smiled as he drank some of his vodka and started talking about his painful past and about his dad who would beat him. He told Peter how he was afraid his family would hate him if they knew that he was attracted to men as well, especially being from a strict catholic family.

Peter listened closely and put his hand on top of Nick’s and said that that there was no need to be afraid with him. “I like you Nick and I’m very glad you called. And you have no need to be afraid, not anymore” Nick ordered more drinks, talking about his dad made his fist curl and want to get drunk to help forget what was done to him. 

Nick smiled and added “I also dreamt one night a year ago that one day I was shot… and my career was destroyed as a result, so I transferred here to avoid the dream from coming true, that and I need this change, I would have burnt out otherwise and possibly even eat my gun”

“I’m glad you transferred and that you are here and didn’t do that” smiled Peter

He nodded and leaned on him and kissed him deeply. His breathe tasted like vodka. Peter wrapped his arms around Nick’s shoulder and licked at Nick’s lips. Nick whimpered and opened his mouth to Peter’s tongue as he kissed Peter. He finally got to see what Peter tasted like. Their lips parted and Nick knew he had to confess to Peter.

“I have to confess, you are….. I’ve never actually kissed a man before”

“I knew that. I could tell when we met. I actually watched you come into the club and look around”

“Oh, you did? I wasn’t actually looking for someone that night”

“Oh…” Peter looked at Nick sadly. Peter knew he was attracted to Nick from the first time he saw him and was hoping that they might go home together, but it sounded to him that that was not going to happen.

“I am very glad… that I met… you though, but right now… I’m a little drunk… and I should… go home… I think” Nick stood up, tipsy as he paid the tab and went to hail a cab.

“Well, I’ll wait with you while you wait for a cab. I would feel bad if something happened to you”

Nick nodded “ok…ok…” his head felt like he was swimming in toxic waste as the cab pulled over and let him in. Nick swore to himself that he was never drinking that mush again.

Nick nodded and closed his eyes as the cab drove away. Luckily the driver knew who Peter was and made sure that his passenger got home safe. Peter walked home and hoped that the gorgeous Cuban would call him in the morning. Nick paid for his fare and got out and stumbled towards the apartment, tired and drunk as he tried to remember where did he live.

Peter walked in his apartment and decided that he needed a shower. After stripping off his clothes and turning the shower on. He ran his hands down his torso towards his erection. As his hand wrapped around himself, he closed his eyes and thought of Nick, slowly pumping his hand, he swiped his thumb of his leaking head. He moaned has his other hand reached behind himself and his fingers circled his rim. He knew that he would need more that water to act as lube. He wasn't that young anymore and it had been some time since he had been stretched. His hand started pumping faster as he trusted harder. After 30mins, Peter moved his unoccupied hand to just behind his balls and pressed that beautiful place, he roared Nick's name as his came. Coming down from his orgasm, he realised that that was the first time he had come that hard and that much. Turning off the shower, Peter reached for his towel and tried himself. Sleepily he headed to bed and fell into sweet dreams of a Cuban as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Nick woke up to a pounding headache and an aching erection. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started to pump his fist. He thought about Peter and his hands and lips. He finally knew what Peter tasted like, but he want to know what it might feel like to have Peter finger him, so sucked on a finger and reached down behind his ball to his hole. He traced his rim slowly to get used to the feel of it before pushing in. He felt himself tighten around his finger so he withdrew before carefully pushing back in a little further. The heat that was surrounding his finger was nothing he had ever felt. He had not even done this with a women before. He then withdrew and inserted 2 fingers. The faster he thrusted his fingers, the faster he thrusted into his fist. The pleasure he felt not only from his cock but inside him began to be too much and his thrusts started to become uneven. Before he knew it, he was coming yelling Peter’s name. The orgasm was so powerful, he saw bright stars. Coming down from his high, he knew that he couldn’t wait to be with Peter. Nick fell asleep sated. The next morning, Nick jumped out of bed and into the shower. Even just thinking about what he had done the night before made his cock jump with enthusiasm and by the time he was finished with his shower, he was half-hard. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself before wrapping a towel around his waist and sat on his bed. He grabbed his phone and dialled Peter’s phone. Peter picked up after a couple of rings.


End file.
